


One Piece PETs: Animal Town

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [234]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: SHs in a peaceful little town; adapted from the ch. 618 color spread of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Animal Town**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This super crazy series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Our tale begins with the Straw Hats in a quaint little town.

 

A quaint little town filled with animals!

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy cheered. "This place is so cool!!"

 

Currently, Luffy was floating above the town, holding a bunch of balloons while Usopp clung to his waist.

 

"Waah!" Usopp cried. "Luffy, I told you not to over-inflate the balloons!!"

 

"But then we wouldn't be able to fly!" Luffy replied.

 

"Who said I wanted to fly?!" Usopp questioned. "Get me off this thing!"

 

Luffy only laughed.

 

"Not funny!" Usopp barked. "Somebody, get me down!!"

 

"Usopp, stop whining!" called Sanji. "It's not that bad!"

 

"Then why don't you get up here?!" Usopp questioned. "You can switch with me!!"

 

"I'm good," Sanji declined, "Besides, I'm busy."

 

"I hate my life." Usopp muttered. "Thanks for nothing, Luffy!"

 

"You're welcome," Luffy smiled.

 

"Luffy~!"

 

Luffy looked down and saw Nami, smiling up at him.

 

"Hi, Nami!" he greeted. "How are you?"

 

"I'm fine!" Nami answered. "And you?"

 

"I'm doing great!" Luffy answered. "Though, Usopp's being a pussy, as usual."

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Usopp barked.

 

Ahem.

 

Let's check on the others, shall we?

 

Down below, it was revealed that Chopper and Brook were selling balloons.

 

"Balloons!" Chopper called. "Get your balloons here!"

 

_"I'll take one, thanks."_ spoke a bear.

 

"Here you go!" Chopper answered, handing the bear a balloon.

 

_"Thank you!"_ smiled the bear.

 

"Enjoy your balloon!" Chopper replied.

 

Zoro was riding on a bicycle, looking up at Luffy and Usopp. He almost ran over a female pig passing by.

 

"Oh, sorry," Zoro apologized.

 

_"You should really pay attention to where you're going!"_ the pig told him. _"I could've been killed!"_

 

    Robin, who had just gotten out of a cafe, was taking a stroll through the town square. She was holding an umbrella, a purse, and she was walking alongside Zoro. The two of them happened to glance up at Luffy and Usopp.

 

"How are you two doing up there?" Robin asked.

 

"GET ME DOWN~!!!" Usopp cried.

 

"Eh, they're all right." Zoro shrugged. "Usopp's just being a wuss, again."

 

"Oh, screw you, Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Ahahahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed. "You're such a wimp!"

 

"Oh, real nice, Luffy!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Thank you!" Luffy grinned.

 

"THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT, YOU DOPE!!!" Usopp barked.

 

All right, enough of them. Let's move on to the rest of the Straw Hats, yes?

 

Franky was enjoying a hamburger, his favorite food, with a bottle of cola in hand.

 

"This is one SUPER burger!" he exclaimed.

 

"Hey, I want one!" Luffy called. "I'm hungry!!"

 

"Why not grab a hot dog?" Nami inquired. "But first, let go of those balloons!"

 

"I can't!" Luffy responded. "This is too much fun!"

 

"Help me...!" Usopp squeaked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take...!"

 

Down below, Blizzard sighed as he watched them.

 

_'He's at it, again,'_ thought the wolf-dog, _'my master's a nut.'_

 

Aika and Kumi stood next to him, the former licking an ice cream cone as she and her puppy looked up at Luffy and Usopp.

 

"Big Brother's at it, again."

 

_"You can say that, again."_

 

"I hope Usopp will be okay."

 

"GIRLS!! DO SOMETHING!!!" Usopp cried.

 

"Like what?" Aika asked. "You're high up in the air!"

 

"Just do anything!" Usopp told her.

 

"Hmmm..." Aika hummed as she looked around. "Oh! Usopp, jump onto that!"

 

"Onto what?!" Usopp asked.

 

"Those pillows!" Aika answered.

 

Usopp looked down and saw a pile of pillows underneath him.

 

"Yes!" he cheered. "So long, Luffy!"

 

He then let go of Luffy's waist, and landed safely on the pile of pillows.

 

"Phew!" he sighed. "Safe!"

 

Usopp stood up on his feet. "Now to get some hot dogs." he added.

 

"Ooh! I want some!" Luffy called. "Toss me a couple!"

 

"Okay!" Aika called up. She then walked over to a hot dog vendor, who had just given Usopp a hot dog. "Two hot dogs with the works, please," she said.

 

_"Here you go, kiddo,"_ replied a zebra, handing her two hot dogs smothered in mustard, ketchup, sauerkraut, chili, and onions.

 

"Thank you!" Aika said. "Big Brother! Catch!"

 

She tossed the hot dogs to Luffy, who caught them.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy called as he held the hot dogs. He took a bite out of them, savoring the taste. "Mmmm~!" he hummed. "Tasty!"

 

What were the other animals doing in the town square?

 

    For starters, a tiger and an elephant were outside of a cafe, having a cup of coffee together. There was a female giraffe in a police uniform who was right beside them. A rabbit painting portraits of just about everything and everyone. A crocodile in a fancy suit reading a newspaper. And a lion selling flowers.

 

He tried to get Robin's attention, but she couldn't speak lion.

 

"Uh, Robin?" Zoro asked. "I think that lion wants to sell you some flowers."

 

"Oh!" Robin answered. "How lovely!" She viewed the flowers with great interest. "Did you grow these, yourself?" she inquired.

 

_"Why, yes, I did!"_ answered the lion.

 

"He said he did," Aika translated.

 

"They're lovely," Robin commented, "I'll take a few bunches."

 

_"Of course,"_ the lion replied as he gave Robin a few of the bouquets, _"That'll be 1200 Berries."_

 

"He says it's 1200 Berries," Aika answered.

 

"Oh, perfect!" Robin commented. She payed the lion florist the 1200 berries.

 

_"Come again!"_ the lion called.

 

"He said 'Come again!'." Aika translated.

 

"I will," Robin replied.

 

Now then, on the roof, a monkey watched Luffy while eating a banana bento. In addition to that, a cat was playing the accordion next to Franky.

 

"Not bad, kitty!" Franky exclaimed.

 

_"Thanks!"_ the cat replied. _"I practice every day!"_

 

A frog wearing a cap was watching Luffy in the air.

 

"Hey, how's it going?" Luffy asked the frog, while the frog's jaw dropped. "What? It's not that surprising!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika added, sitting on the roof, too. "It's the New World!"

 

"Wait, how'd you get up here?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Ladder," Aika answered.

 

"Oh." Luffy realized. "I see."

 

Ahem.

 

Anyway, a crane walked by, holding an cane as a panda bear and a gorilla ran up to Brook, both wanting a balloon.

 

"Ah, here you are." Brook gave them each a balloon. "Now you each have one like your friend!"

 

_"Thank you!"_ smiled the gorilla and the panda bear.

 

"No problem!" Chopper answered.

 

Yup. A nice, quaint little town.

 

Of course, with the Straw Hats, things always turned out of the ordinary...and that's just the way they like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this one out, too. :)


End file.
